Goku Goes to Funland
by Garowyn
Summary: Third in the Goku series! After receiving a strange invitation, Goku and the gang head out to try out the FunMaze, the most challenging in the world! Can our heroes make it through to win a prize or will they become utterly and totally lost?


**A/N: I don't own DB. Thank you to Caorann fridh Bronach for beta reading. My humor stories do not have a lot of detail as non-humor stories. Rated K+ for Oolong and Roshi's actions.**

**NOTE: ChiChi and Launch's dark side aren't in here. They will eventually show up, though. Just couldn't really fit them in here in the way I would have liked. Sorry to VB fans but Yamcha and Bulma are a couple for most of Dragonball, and that is what they are in here.**

* * *

"Hee, hee," Roshi snickered, leering at the images on the TV screen. 

"Oh for – maybe I should talk to Bulma about staying at her place," Krillin grumbled, narrowing his eyes at the extremely eccentric Master Roshi. It was a mystery about how he ever achieved his status as one of the greatest martial artist that ever lived.

"Hey, everyone!" the cheerful voice of none other than Goku called out.

"Goku!" Launch smiled. "How nice to see you. How is your training going?"

"Hey, Goku!"

"Goku, m'boy."

Goku grinned. "Training is going great! I've been learning a lot! I was swimming by so I though I'd drop by and say hello!"

"How nice!" Launch commented while the other two males sweatdropped. Only Son Goku would say something like that.

"And, um, a package fell on my head." Goku produced a medium-sized, wrapped box and set it on the floor. "I thought maybe it was for you. Do you what it is?"

"Wait – let me see!" Roshi grabbed for the box before Krillin could and checked all around it. "Oh, it isn't my magazines – er, it's not the new set of clothes I ordered." He cleared his throat. "I wonder what it is and who it's for. Krillin, Launch, did you order anything?"

"Not me, Master," Krillin shook his head.

"Nope." Launch tilted her head sideways. "Why don't you go ahead and open it? We're all curious about it."

And Roshi did just that. He tore away at the brightly-colored wrapping and found a small, red button. "Hmm, 'Press Here'," he read out loud, frowning. "Well, here goes." He pressed the small, red button and jumped back with a yelp as a freaky-looking clown popped out of the box.

"Hiya, people! Come and visit Funland today! We are located just outside West City! Enjoy games, food, rides, and more! Be amazed! Be happy! Admission is free to the first fifty people each day! Try our new, mind-boggling maze! See ya there!" The clown popped back into the box, the lid closing along with it.

Silence.

"Food? There's going to be food there?" Guess who it was?

"Humph. How did they know about this island?" Roshi wondered, inspecting the box.

"That Funland place does sound like fun. It's been such a long time since we've gone anywhere. How about it?" Launch asked, looking at each one.

"But what about my training?"

"Mine too!"

"Launch is right," Roshi said, "and you boys can catch up on your training another time."

"Why do _you_ want to go, Master Roshi?" Krillin demanded, raising an eyebrow. "You didn't sound so enthusiastic before."

"None of your business!" Roshi waved his cane at the teenager. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go pack and I suggest you do the same because we're leaving in five minutes!"

"Five minutes!" Krillin gasped. "But-but-!"

"Oh, dear, I had better go tell Yamcha, Oolong and Puar about this." Launch hurried away.

"Yamcha, Oolong and Puar are here?" Goku glanced around. "I don't see them."

"Yamcha is outside training and Puar and Oolong are watching. I just came in for a glass of water," Krillin answered, heading for the place where he slept. "I assume you're coming with us?"

"Sure! I'm all packed, too!" Goku thumbed the small pack behind him, indicating what little he owned. "Funland, here I come!"

* * *

A little while later, the gang was seated uncomfortably on Roshi's small airplane that he had found in one his capsules. "I don't see why I have to sit back here," Oolong crossed his arms. "Why can't I sit in front? It's crowded!" 

"What makes you so special to be allowed to sit in the front?" Puar snapped in her high-pitched voice.

"Watch it, cat, or I'll—"

"Guys, pipe down or else," Yamcha warned sternly. Puar turned to her master, hurt. Yamcha noticed this and gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Puar, but if Oolong doesn't shut up, I think we're all going to suffocate."

"Yeah, what did you eat?" Krillin glared at his shape-shifter "friend".

"I don't have bad breath!" Oolong retorted, obviously insulted. "It's the old man! He always smells."

"I thought he did when I first met him."

"Quiet, Goku, or do you want to sit in the back?" Roshi growled. He was piloting the airplane with Goku and Launch crammed in the passenger seat.

This was going to be one _long_ trip.

* * *

Roshi landed the airplane just outside of Funland, on a small, grassy patch beside the highway. After setting it back inside the dinocap and then into his pocket, he led the way to the entrance of Funland. Already there were more than fifty people gathered in a line. 

"Uh, just how much is the admission?" Krillin asked, "And how much money do we have?"

"Uh oh, I didn't think about that," Launch replied worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay."

"Huh?" Goku turned around and his face lit up. "Bulma!"

The blue-haired heiress to Capsule Corporation flashed a smile. "Hi, guys! What brings you out here? I thought you were all training."

"We were, until we got an invitation to Funland," Krillin responded.

"So, you'll pay our admission?" Yamcha asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yep."

"Wonderful." Roshi walked on ahead. "Now hurry up before the line gets any bigger!"

"Hold your horses!" Bulma snapped, glaring daggers at the old man.

"Say, Bulma," Roshi turned around to face her, as if suddenly remembering she was there. "Would you like to go into the Tunnel of Love with me?"

"In your dreams!" Bulma snarled furiously. "Argh, you drive me crazy!"

"So do you." Roshi grinned cheekily.

SLAP!

"Gee, your cheek is turning purple," Goku noted, peering at his former master's face.

"Ha! Ha, ha, ha!" Oolong could not stop laughing, glad that he was not the victim this time…he had learned his lesson.

In no time, they reached the front of the line. After paying for their wristbands, Bulma pointed towards the Maze. "Let's go in there first! They say it's a really great maze and a few people had to call for help because they got totally lost!"

"What's so fun about a maze?" Krillin yawned.

"It says here in the brochure that you have to get ten colored cubes in order to win a prize." Launch held a small booklet in her hand.

"Isn't that a little too easy?" Yamcha remarked, gazing at the maze with an unimpressed look.

"I don't think so because it also says you have to avoid the staff members inside the maze. They will take one of your cubes if they catch you."

"Piece of cake!" Oolong declared. "I could probably run that maze with my eyes closed.

"We should have a competition then if you're so sure about that," Bulma spoke through gritted teeth. "But we should split into teams. I don't want to wait forever for the losers to come out."

"Oh, yeah?" Oolong growled.

"Yeah!" Bulma fired back.

"I'm with Yamcha!" Puar floated over to her master.

"Humph!" Bulma glared at Puar and then turned to the rest of them. "Well, I'm not going with the pig or Roshi."

"Here, Bulma, I'll go with you," Krillin said at last.

"Why don't Oolong and Roshi pair up?" Launch suggested, "Then I will join Goku."

"That's a good idea!" Goku agreed, looking very excited. "Oh, boy! I can't wait to start! By the way, when do we eat?"

"When we're done," Bulma answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Goku began to make his way to the Fun-Maze entrance. "The sooner we finish, the sooner we eat!"

"Good thing it's not a corn maze; otherwise, Goku would eat his way through!" Roshi remarked, chuckling.

"Hold on, kid," Yamcha said, grabbing the back of Goku's gi. "Who says you get to start first?"

"Yeah, because I get to start first!" Oolong shouted and ran inside, showing the man by the entrance his wristband. "C'mon, old man!" he called over his shoulder to the old master.

"Hey!" Bulma grabbed Krillin's wrist and ran after him. "You cheater, you!"

"Ow!" Krillin yanked his wrist away and followed her close behind.

"Hurry, Yamcha!" Puar squeaked.

"I'm hurrying," Yamcha muttered, he and Puar disappearing into the Maze.

"Well, shall we go?" Launch asked, glancing down at Goku.

"Yeah." Goku took the lead. "But aren't we behind now?"

"Oh, we'll manage," Launch assured him, opening the brochure once more. "This Fun-Maze is pretty big."

The Fun-Maze was two stories tall and square all around except for the top, which showed ten small towers bearing cubes of each color. It could be scary sometimes, especially at night when there were very few lights on inside. The staff members dressed as frightening creatures, clowns, animals, and more. Of course, the scary stuff was saved for the evening when younger children and senior citizens with weak hearts weren't allowed in. Unfortunately, our heroes came on a day where they were going all out with the Fun-Maze, meaning a few grotesque-looking costumes were going to be used during the daytime as well…

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Okay…let's go this way!" Oolong darted towards the left.

"No, I say we go this way." Roshi pointed towards the right.

"No, this way!" Oolong insisted, annoyed.

"Respect your elders!" Roshi hit the shape-shifter on the head with his cane. "We're going this way!" He dragged the dazed and confused pig after him.

* * *

Elsewhere… 

"Here, Puar, let's take these stairs." Yamcha made a sharp turn and ran up the stairs, Puar following close behind. When they reached the top, they stopped and hesitated before going across the bridge.

"Are you sure this is going to lead us to one of the towers?" Puar asked.

"No…but it's our best chance," Yamcha replied. Already, ten minutes had gone by and he realized what a mind-boggling, head-spinning, challenging maze this was. Maybe he ought to see it as a training exercise. "C'mon!"

* * *

"We're lost! And we haven't found one single cube yet!" Bulma cried. 

"Hang on, look!" Krillin dashed over to a sign at the end of the dead-end. It was marked "Clue". "It looks like they give us clues." Krillin turned the sign over, only to read, "It's Not This Way! Suckers!"

"What!" Krillin gaped at the sign in disbelief. "Aw, man!" So much for having fun.

"Grr, of all the stupid things in the world — hurry, Krillin, or we're going to lose!" Bulma shrieked, causing a few people around or on the other side of the plastic walls to shake in terror.

"Argh!" Krillin stomped back in direction they had come from. When he reached the place where another twist was waiting to be used, he came face to face with a slimy-looking, hideous beast. "Gah!"

"Eek!" Bulma screamed and shoved Krillin. "Out of my way!" she yelled, heading in the direction where they would've gone had they not run into this little obstacle.

"Give me your cubes!" the beast snarled.

"Ah – what the!" Krillin backed away. "Cubes…oh, yeah! We don't have any yet!" he said and ran after Bulma, hoping he hadn't lost her. "Bulma…Bulma, where are you?"

* * *

"How long has it been?" Goku moaned, rounding another corner, staring at the endless, plastic walls of torture. This truly was the maze to end all mazes. 

"I don't know," Launch responded. "Surely it hasn't been an hour yet."

"I hope not," Goku mumbled. "I'm getting hungry."

"Well, let's go down this way." Launch gestured to a darkened pathway, obviously beneath one of the towers. "Maybe we'll find one of those colored cubes, plus we'll be in the shade for a little while."

"Okay." Goku rubbed the sweat away from his face and proceeded to follow the navy-haired woman.

A scream echoed.

"Hey, that sounds like Bulma!" Goku exclaimed.

"Oh dear, I do hope she's all right," Launch said worriedly.

"Let's go!" Goku raced down the path with Launch close behind.

They came across a stairway and climbed up the stairs, bypassing a few, happy-looking people who had clearly obtained one of the colored cubes.

"Look!" Launch reached for a palm-sized, yellow cube and one of the ratty-looking pouches nearby. "We've got our first one!"

"Huh?" Goku stopped before heading out another exit. "Really?" He took the cube from Launch's outstretched hand and inspected it. "We only have find nine more, right?"

"Right." Launch grinned.

* * *

"It's behind me! Someone stop it!" Bulma shouted, running as fast as she could across a small bridge, only to collide with Yamcha. She fell back on her bottom. "Ow! Watch where you're going!" 

"Who's following you?" Yamcha demanded, worried for her safety. He looked all over, behind her. "I don't see anyone."

"A monster! A monster was chasing me and it was so gross!" Bulma shivered, instantly attaching herself to Yamcha, who blushed in return.

"Uh…" Yamcha pattered her back. "Really, Bulma, there's no one there. You probably saw one of the staff members."

"Yamcha and I found three cubes!" Puar squealed, holding out the pouch containing blue, red, and green cubes.

"What?" Bulma suddenly remember her missing partner. "Oh no, I left Krillin behind! KRILLIN!"

"Yeow!" Both Yamcha and Puar covered their ears, wincing at the loud tone.

"Ssh!" a little boy nearby shushed Bulma, clinging to his father's hand. "Use your indoor voice."

Bulma paid him no attention. "Krillin! Where are you!" Bulma groaned. "He went and got himself lost! Now what am I going to do?"

"Um, why don't you join us?" Yamcha offered. "There's nothing you can do now. I doubt you or Krillin would find each other in time."

"Oh, all right." Bulma sighed heavily. "I guess I have no choice, do I?"

"Humph." Puar frowned at the heiress. The shape-shifter wasn't exactly a big fan of Bulma Briefs.

"Right." Yamcha took the lead again.

* * *

"We've been combing this maze for an hour and all we've got to show for it is one lousy, little cube!" Oolong exploded, squeezing the purple object. 

"Calm down," Roshi ordered. "We're not going to find any more any faster if you keep complaining!"

"I want out – now!" Oolong got down on his knees and peeked under the plastic wall. "I can see the outside!" He jumped to his feet. "It's much too small for me to crawl under. Give me a boost!"

"Grr…"

"Why are you in such a bad mood all of a sudden?" Oolong asked, waiting to be boosted up.

"I'm not," Roshi answered stoutly, folding his hands together to give the pig a foothold. He wanted out as much as his plump friend.

"Grr…"

"Will you quit growling like a deranged bear and hurry up! And why don't you change yourself into bird instead?" Roshi demanded. "Better yet, boost me up first and then change into a bird."

"I'm not the one who's growling!" Oolong retorted, turning around to face the old man. "Now – yee!" He began to shake, pointing at something behind the martial artist. "Mo-Mon-st-" he stuttered.

"What are you grumbling about now?" Roshi followed his arm. "Oh, hi, there, can you give us a boost?" he asked the tall, repulsive, and ghastly creature, the same one who had scared the daylights out of Bulma.

Roshi turned back to Oolong and the bell rang inside his head… "Goodness gracious – run!"

"Give me your cubes!"

"Ah! Take it! Take it!" Oolong threw the purple cube at the supposed monster. "Leave us alone!"

"Stop babbling and run, you miserable idiot!" Roshi shouted.

"Master?"

"Oof!"

"Ow, my head!" Krillin rubbed at his cue ball of a noggin.

"Krillin, what are you doing here? And where's Bulma?" Roshi yelled. "I was scared out of a hair's growth back there!"

"Master, you don't have any hair…" Krillin smirked.

"Shut up, and you don't either."

"Humph."

"Krillin!" Oolong ran up to the duo, breathlessly. "Phew! That monster-thing back there isn't chasing us anymore. But I had to give him my cube!"

"Your cube? I found it!"

"Only because I found the stairs!"

"Guys, quiet," Krillin snapped. "You didn't happen to see Bulma, did you? She took off and I haven't seen her since."

"Great! Do you remember what she said about some poor schnooks getting lost in here? Huh? Huh?" Oolong threw his hands up in exasperation. "She's lost! We're lost! We're never going to get out now!"

"And it's getting hotter by the minute!" Krillin sighed angrily. "Look, forget the prize. Let's just concentrate and find a way out of here."

* * *

"Wow, we found another one!" Goku flashed a grin at his partner, proudly showing off a white-colored cube. "How many more do we need?" 

"Hmm, well, let's see." Launch opened up the pouch and counted, "1, 2, 3, 4…5, 6…we need four more."

"This is turning out to be pretty easy," Goku commented, standing on his toes, peeking out of the small window. He sniffed the air. "Mmm, I smell food!"

"Goku, look out!"

A bird squawked and pecked furiously at Goku, angry that he was too close to her nest. "Ouch!" Goku fell out…

"Goku!"

"Waahhh – whew!" Goku gave a nervous grin as he hung by his tail. "That was close. It's a good thing I have a tail." He scanned the bottom part of the maze below him. "I think I see Krillin…and Oolong! And Master Roshi – hey, Master Roshi!" Goku cupped his hands around his mouth, further enhancing the volume of his voice.

Launch leaned over. "Where are they?"

"Over there." A slight pause. "He's waving at me, I think. They're all waving at me."

* * *

"Help! Help us! We can't get out!"

* * *

"What are they saying?" Launch wanted to know. 

"Uh…I think they said, 'Leave! Leave us! We're going out!'" Goku replied, hauling himself back inside the tower. "I guess they found all the cubes."

"Well, they still have to find their way out of this maze, so we might have a chance." Launch tightened the drawstring on the pouch. "I've lost track of all the towers we've been to, though," she admitted mournfully.

"That's okay. We'll make it!" Goku chirped optimistically.

* * *

"Argh, we've been across this bridge three times!" 

"Calm down, Bulma." Yamcha held up their own small pouch. "We managed to find two more in the process."

"So?" Bulma scoffed. "You still need to find five more!"

"At least we're looking!" Puar snapped, giving Bulma her best glare.

"Can it, cat!"

"Give me your cubes!"

"EEK!" Bulma was so startled that she leaned too far over the railing… "Ah, help me, Yamcha!"

"Bulma!" Yamcha reached for her hand but it was too late.

Bulma crashed onto the people below, people who turned out to be none other than…

"Bulma, there you are!"

"My back!"

"Bulma, what a nice surprise…hee, hee…did you twist your ankle? I'd be happy to carry you out of this maze."

"Get away from me, you creep! Honestly, I don't know how Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha put up with you!"

"Excuse me, but we've been hearing complaints about you and your friends here."

A collective "Huh?" was heard and everyone glanced up to see Yamcha and Puar standing next to a staff member who had his furry, costume head off. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to escort you all out of here."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not the one causing trouble around here!" Bulma fired back, not the type to be belittled.

"There is another worker behind you. She will escort you out." The man put on his costumed head. "Follow me, please." Yamcha and Puar had no choice but to heed his commands.

"This is the worst day ever!" Bulma fumed.

"Hey, you have a map," Krillin observed. "Is the maze really that complicated that even you guys have to carry a map even though you work here?"

"Yes," the female worker answered sharply. Unlike her co-worker, she was not dressed in a costume but rather in shorts and a Fun-Maze T-shirt. "Quickly now."

Within moments, all but Goku and Launch were safely outside the Fun-Maze. "Thank you for coming and we'd really appreciate it if you didn't come back at all. Don't forget to buy your T-shirt on your way out." The two workers then headed back into the Fun-Maze.

"Of all the nerve." Bulma crossed her arms and stalked off.

"All that time wasted – for nothing!" Oolong grumbled.

"I don't believe it!"

All looked up at the sound of Bulma's shocked voice and soon saw the source of her astonishment. "Goku! Launch!"

"Hello." Launch gave a little wave, sipping her soft drink. "Goku and I found all ten colored cubes. They gave us our prize and then-"

"Then we went and got some food!" Goku finished, already starting on his fifth cheeseburger. "That was kind of fun! And these burgers are the greatest."

"…"

"Huh?" Goku stopped eating. "What's wrong? Is it something I said?"

"…"

"It's been a long day. Are you all ready to go home?" Launch asked, smiling.

"…"

"Gee." Goku stared right back at them with wide eyes. "Can they see us?"

"Of course they can. Perhaps they're all tired."

"How…how…how did you…did you finish before us!" Oolong gasped, breaking the silence for all of them.

"Uh…" Goku demonstrated the famous Son-scratch. "We walked up the stairs and-"

"No, no, no!" Krillin sighed. "What he means is, how were you guys able to find all ten and get out of the maze in such a short time?"

"We walked up the stairs and-"

"Oh, never mind." Roshi adjusted his sunglasses. "Let's just grab a bite to eat and leave. Never wanted to come to this place anyway…"

"Plus we have to catch up on our training. The next Martial Arts Tournament isn't too far away, you know," Yamcha added grimly.

"I think I'll stay awhile and then get back to my training," Goku said. He was training alone this time around since he had more than surpassed the expectations and skill of Master Roshi.

"I think I need to lie down," Bulma murmured.

"What kind of prize did you get anyway?" Oolong demanded.

"Oh!" Launch brightened. "Free passes for the Fun-Maze for us and ten friends!"


End file.
